


Cat?

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [3]
Category: Lucifer - Fandom, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Cat?

“Y/N!” Lucifer called out, peeking down hallways. “Where are you?”

“She’s down the hall to the left.” Tony mumbled, face in a tablet as he passed. 

“Thank you.” He muttered in return. Turning into the kitchen, he grinned, opening his arms. “There’s one of my favorite humans!” He chuckled as you ran over, hugging him. “Roughing it in this place, aren’t we?” He asked, looking around. “Well, hello, Natasha.” He winked at your sister, simply to annoy her.

“Lucifer.” She sighed. “I see you were able to make it.” She crossed her arms. 

Cas tensed slightly. “Lucifer?” His jaw tightened. 

“In the flesh.” Lucifer grinned. “And you are?” He asked as you let him out of your arms.

“Castiel.” He said proudly. “I protect this bunker.” He straightened his shoulders. “Why are you here?” He asked, his blue eyes darkening slightly.

“I’m Y/N’s friend.” He held up his hands. “Was I not invited?” He glanced at you. 

Dean put his hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, this is a different Lucifer.” He sighed. “Sam asked.” He assured him. “This is apparently Y/N’s best friend.” 

“Yup! And I’m going to catch up with him. See what him and Maze have been up to.” You grabbed Lucifer’s wrist and dragged him out of the room.

Lucifer wiggled his fingers at everyone. “So nice to meet you.” He smirked and followed. “So, what does that mind of yours have in store for me?” He asked when you were away from the kitchen. 

You smirked. “I have some of that ‘devil’s lettuce’.” You laughed when he rolled his eyes. 

He shook his head. “Luckily for you...I always have that on hand.” He smirked. “I even have some of that new stuff I’ve been hearing so much about. Shall we?” 

* * *

Cas turned to Dean and raised an eyebrow. 

Dean shrugged. “Man, I don’t know. Nat has a lot of friends, you know anyone’s welcomed here if they’re trusted.” 

Nat slapped his arm with the back of her hand. “He is not my friend!” She told him. “Not even close. I tolerate him for her. That’s it.” She sighed. “You’ll see what I mean. I just hope him, Tony, and Wade don’t hit it off.” With the thought, she shuddered lightly.

Dean winced. “Where’s that dude you always bring that calms everyone down? Beefy dude?” He pretended to make muscles. 

“Thor? Or Bruce?” She asked, not sure which he was referring to. “I think Bruce is finishing up some lab work, and Thor is due back from Asgard in a day or so.” 

“Nah, not the long haired one…” He thought. “He’s cool too, but the one that was with you when you had to get that cursed knife a few months back? Think you called him Cat or something.” He was scrambling to think of the name.

Nat blinked at him. “Steve? Cap?” She offered. “I forgot he was with me.” 

“Yeah, him.” He nodded, pointing to her. “He gonna be joining us?”

She shrugged. “I can ask. He’s not very social.” Not that she blamed him any. Things were so very different for him now. Even after being out of the ice for so long, it wasn’t like his mindset would change overnight. 

* * *

Leaning against your headboard, you inhaled deeply before passing the joint to Lucifer. He grinned as he took it. “I’m glad you’re having fun here. Whatever this place his.” He motioned around. “Not our usual hang out type of place.” You exhaled as he inhaled. 

“Not at all.” You agreed, taking it as he passed it back. “Glad you could come for a bit, though.” You leaned your head on his shoulder.

“Of course.” He smiled. “You’re the highlight of most of my days.” He chuckled. “Even Mase is somewhat fond of you.”

“How touching.” You laughed, closing your eyes. “She’s pretty awesome herself.” Hearing the door open, you opened your eyes. “Wade!” You grinned.

Wade walked in. “Oh hey.” He waved. “What’s goin’ on in here?” He glanced at Lucifer then to you. 

Suddenly, you felt like you were about to be lectured, which was a shitty feeling. You were thankful that being high lessened that a bit. “Having a bit of a smoke, actually.” Lucifer informed him. 

Wade sighed. “I can see that.” He looked down. “How does one get put on the guest list for these sort of sessions?” He asked, looking back up to you. 

Giggling, you patted the bed. “Come on over here! I’m glad we had two stashes with us.” You glanced at Lucifer. “Luci, this is Wade. Wade, Luci.” 

“Is this a role playing thing?” Lucifer motioned to Wade’s suit. “Because this isn’t my typical role play scenario.” He smirked.

Wade shook his head. “Kinky but no. If blood gets on me, it won’t stain.” He nodded. “And the bad guys can’t see it.” He sat down, lifting the mask to just under his nose. 

“Bloody hell, take the mask off!” Lucifer reached over and pulled it off. “Do I look like a bad guy?”

“Sorry, buddy.” Wade took a hit. “I don’t take it off for just anyone.” He shrugged a shoulder. "Ive been told it's like two avocados hate fucked."

Lucifer hummed. “You think I would judge? I’m uglier inside no matter how many avocados hate fucked.” He said easily. “If Y/N approves, well, who am I to argue?” 

You looked at Wade, gently poking his jaw. “I don’t judge either, funny man.” You assured him with a smile. “Some of the prettiest people I’ve ever met were the ugliest on the inside.” You shrugged a shoulder. 

He glanced at you as he passed on the joint. “I believe you.” He said softly but turned back to look at a portion on the wall. “You didn’t scream when you saw this.” He motioned to his face. “Thanks for that.”

You smiled and leaned your head on his shoulder. “Course. Sorry I’m a touchy feely person when I’m like this.” You told him. “Ask Luci here.” 

“I have been indeed felt up.” Lucifer chuckled. “Though I don’t mind as her friend.” He missed before the three of you fell into a routine with the joint. 

“I needed this.” You grinned. “Thanks, Luci.” You pecked his cheek. "You know how to make a girl feel good." You broke into giggles.

Lucifer smirked and rubbed your arm. “Anything for you.” He sighed when his phone rang. “It seems my time has come to an end.” He went to answer it. “Yes, Maze?”

You pouted as you watched him, knowing he was a busy man. “I’m glad you got to meet him.” You nudged Wade. “He means a lot to me. Being my bestie and all.” You noted.

Wade laughed a little. “Everyone needs a bestie.” He glanced at you. “They make life better.”

“They sure do.” You agreed. “Do you have one?” You asked, glancing up as Lucifer waved lightly, needing to leave. “Bye.” You pouted and went to clumsily hug him. “See you soon. Hi, Maze!” You said near the phone before flopping back on your bed.

Lucifer waved at Wade who waved back with excitement. “Nice guy.” Wade laid next to you. “I have a snack stash.” He told you. “Hungry?” He looked over, feeling thankful you didn’t say anything about his face.


End file.
